


[Podfic] Language of Passion & Love

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: French was, quite possibly, the most annoying language Arthur had the privilege of hearing.Arthur is very much in love with Francis. He always has been, no matter how much his mind is set on denying that fact. And it's at moments like these, while Francis is eying up someone else, that Arthur feels it the most. Because jealousy, in most people, is an ugly thing. And Arthur is jealous. But all it truly yields is a slight embarrassment for those involved and a date. Arthur couldn't ask for more. (Except, you know, not for everyone to witness the whole thing. But semantics.)Or in which, there is a world meeting, Francis is admiring Antonio's ass, Arthur is stewing in his own tsundere thoughts, and everyone else questions the sanity that is the on-off relationship between Francis and Arthur.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Language of Passion & Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Language of Passion & Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520354) by [Teharissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teharissa/pseuds/Teharissa). 



> Again, I promise next time will be better. And the time after even better than that.

**Fanfic** [Language of Passion & Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520354)  
**Length** : 12:57 minutes

 **Listen and download:**[MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!EU4HFQxT!2v7-G9f2b_iEDLVukrFkGMJgc-E1bYbTo1nznBcXeCc) or [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Oi3eT4BAUKFyZ_M59rV4pZd2qpgjj7Id/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
